BTS FF Orange Juice
by mpiwkim3022
Summary: Jungkook yang menyamakan rambut Taehyung dengan orange juice. VKook. TaeJung. TaeKook. Jungkook x Taehyung. Uke!V. A Bangtan Boys/BTS Fanfiction. Review Juseyoo


Author : BlankTae30  
Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook (BTS), Kim Taehyung (BTS)  
Genre : Romance  
Length : Oneshoot  
Disclaimer : BTS milik BigHit. Ent dan fans. Para member milik Orang Tua dan Tuhan YME. But, fic ini milik saya seorang.  
Warning : BoysLove, BoyxBoy, BL, Shou-ai, Typo(s) bertebaran. Yaoi

Summary : Jungkook yang menyamakan rambut Taehyung dengan orange juice.

Happy Reading…

Taehyung tersentak kaget saat ia merasakan tangan kekar melingkar dipinggang ramping miliknya. Ia sudah hafal betul siapa pemilik tangan ini. Bahkan ia sudah berates-ratus kali merasakan rengkuhan tangan kekar ini. Ya, ini lengan milik kekasih tampannya, Jeon Jungkook.

"Taehyungie.." Jungkook memanggil Taehyung dengan manja. Taehyung tersenyum kecil, ia mengelus tangan Jungkook yang berada dipinggangnya. Ia tahu, bahwa saat ini Jungkook tengah merajuk.

"Waeyo, hmm?" Tanya Taehyung lembut. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, Jungkook malah semakin menyurukan wajah tampannya pada ceruk leher Taehyung.

"kau lelah? Apa kau ingin aku membuatkan sesuatu untukmu, hmm?" Taehyung kembali bertanya. Jungkook mengangguk. Lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping kekasih manisnya, dan berjalan mendekati sofa berwarna cream yang berada diruang tengah dorm milik groupnya.

Sekembalinya Taehyung dari dapur dengan membawa dua gelas orange juice ditangannya. Ia menyodorkan gelas slah satunya pada Jungkook. Dengan senang hati Jungkook menerima orange juice itu.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini? Menyenangkan?" Taehyung memposisikan dirinya disamping Jungkook. Jungkook menatap wajah manis Taehyung dengansenyum kecil dibibirnya.

"Ya, menyenangkan. Tapi juga melelahkan, kau tahu berjalan dari depan sampai sini membuatku lelah. Apalagi jika mengingat sinar matahari yang begitu terik, membuatku semakin lelah" keluh Jungkook.

Yaps, maknae Bangtan Boys ini baru saja kembali sekolah. Ia diterima masuk kesalah satu sekolah seni elit diKorea Selatan. Seoul Of Perfoming Art High School. Berbeda saat ia pertama kali masuk sekolah yang diantar oleh semua hyungnya digrup, namun sekarang ia pergi dan pulang sekolah sendiri, karena para hyungnya sedang mengisi waktu libur schedule BTS. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja meminta kekasih manisnya untuk mengantarkannya, namun sayangnya Taehyung tidak bisa menyetir mobil sendiri. Jadi terpaksa ia berangkat dan pulang sekolah sendiri.

Taehyung sendiri yang mendengar keluhan Jungkook, hanya diam dan sesekali kepalanya mengangguk pelan. Jungkook yang tadinya menatap gelas yang berisikan orange juice buatan kekasihnya, kini menatap wajah Taehyung yang sedikit dihiasirona merah. Mungkin karena sedikit salah tingkah karena ditatap olehnya.

"Wa-wae?" Taehyung sedikit gugup saat ditatap intens seperti itu. Padahal kekasihnya ini sudah seringkali melakukan tatapan intens itu padanya, namun tetap saja ia merasa malu. Kkk~

"kau tahu, kau dan orange juice ini memiliki kesamaan" Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. Bagaimana mungkin Jungkook dapat menyamakan dirinya dengan orange juice?

"Persamaan? Apa itu?"

"Lihat, warna rambutmu dan orange juice ini hamper sama-"

Taehyung membulatkan matanya dengan imut, "MWO? YAK! Bagaimana bisa rambutku kau samakan dengan orange juice ini?"

Jungkook terkekeh kecil, "dengarkan aku dulu, masih ada yang kedua"

Taehyung menatap jungkook dengan tatapan kesal, "Apa lagi itu?"

"Yang kedua adalah..." Jungkook mendekatkan dirinya pada Taehyung, Membuat Taehyung memundurkan wajahnya. Namun tetap saja Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Taehyung. "yang kedua adalah, kau dan segelas orange juice ini sama-sama dapat membuatku segar kembali" Chu~

Jungkook meninggalkan kecupan singkat namun manis pada bibir Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung masih dengan ekspresi kagetnya. Dan Jungkook? Sekarang ia malah tersenyum evil.

FIN!

Yeah, fanfic pertamaku akhirnya selesai juga.  
Oya, anggap aja sekarang dikorea lagi musim panas ya, aku gak tau pasti dikorea sekarang lagi musim apa. Kkk~  
Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca, dan tolong tinggalkan review anda. Terima kasih^^ *bow with VKook*


End file.
